warriorfanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Duskstar
Duskstar is a white tom with short hair and black spots. History In Old Rivals and New Friends Duskstar is first introduced as a loner named Dusk. Trivia * Duskstar was once accidently called "Grayspot". * Duskstar originally was going to be called "Spottedtail" and be the deputy of ThunderClan. * Duskstar originally never had a mate, which meant Whitetundra never existed. * Duskstar was born in ShadowClan and named Spotkit, but was chased out due to his kindness. Over time, his anger grew as a loner. Ceremonies Warrior Ceremony Blackstar: I, Blackstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Duskpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life? Duskpaw: I do. Blackstar: Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Duskpaw, from this moment you will be known as Duskspot. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Everyone: Duskspot! Duskspot! Deputy Ceremony Blackstar: I know I have made the right choice on making this cat deputy. From this day forward, Duskspot shall be our deputy. Duskspot, StarClan will guide you even in a matter between life and death. And when the time comes, I hope you can be a great leader to my Clan. Everyone: Duskspot! Duskspot! Leader Ceremony StarClan: Welcome, Duskspot. Yellowfur: With this life I give you wiseness. ThunderClan will need a wise leader, and you are the perfect choice. Duskspot: Yellowfur! Yellowfur: It has been a long time, my apprentice. Graynose: With this life I give you compassion. When ThunderClan gets hurt, you will always be there for them. Duskspot: Graynose! I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you. Graynose: I know, but I also know that death tends to make warriors stronger. Pinetail: With this life I give you protection. Use it well to care for ThunderClan as a mother cares for her kits. Duskspot: Mother! Pinetail: I'm so sorry for leaving you, son. I mated the wrong cat. Flashkit: Thank you for taking care of my sister. With this life I give you forgiveness. No death need ever be avenged. Forgiveness brings peace far more surely than vengeance. '' '''Archtail': With this life I give you a sense of adventure so that you may embrace even the greatest challenge with determination. Scratchclaw: One day, you shall know me as the older brother of Brightheart. With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your Clan. Grayback: With this life I give you the power to judge wisely. When it does come between the matter between life and death, I know you will choose the right thing. Duskspot: Grayback! It's so nice to see you, friend. Grayback: You too! I still miss you. Turtlepaw: When I joined ThunderClan, you stood by my side and helped me. With this life I give you humor. Remember what you told me - laughter is the best medicine. Use it to take care of your clan. Duskspot: That's right, Turtlepaw! Blackstar: You are a noble warrior and deputy, Duskspot. With this life I give you the strength to act without fear or hesitation. I know you shall be a great leader. Take care of my clan like I did. '' '''Duskspot': Blackstar! I know how great a leader you were, and I will try to be like you. Blackstar: Thank you, my young one. Duskspot: Thank you all. I promise to live all these lives. I know I shall be a great leader. Blackstar: Go, my young one. You are a leader now, and ThunderClan needs you.